User blog:Tails365/Spyla - Noxus Silent Cloud
Spyla, Noxus' Silent Cloud is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Spyla throws a bottle of perfume that releases a toxic Tear Gas. Those hit by it are damaged and blinded for seconds. Aditionally, the gas stays in the area for 3, dealing continuous damage every 0.75 seconds and recuding enemies' vision in the area. The vision slowly returns 1 second after leaving the area or after it ends. |leveling = |cooldown = |radius = |costtype = |range = 650 |description2 = Skyla's basic attack against an enemy champion will deal and fear them for second. }} Skyla throws a capsule of hormones at an enemy champion, making him fall in love, reducing his defenses towards Skyla(Skyla gains Armor Pen and Magic pen vs that target only). |leveling = |cooldown = |duration = |range = 750 |description2 = Skyla's next 3 auto attacks against a loving enemy heal her for a percentage of the damaged done.(before reductions) |leveling2 = ( ) % damage done }} Skyla releases an instant AoE that damages nearby enemies and slows them for 1.5 seconds. |cooldown = |range = 300 |description2 = Skyla's next auto attack will deal damage as . }} |range = 350 }} Author Comments: Hello, I am Tails365, also known as Tapailspils in other websites. My idea to this champ was born due to the recent question made by Panser on S@20 and made me write a lore for her, which gave me inspiration for this champ. For you to understand her better, here's her lore: Spyla was once a happy Yordle back in the days. She was a anirdle(animal + yordle), so she shared more traits with an animal than the humordles (human + yordle). Her family was one of the most talented hunters in her town, and one of the best providers of meat on Bandle City. Though their great wealth, they were a humble bunch, and so sparred the money so that they could one day retire. She learned to hunt at a young age by her father, and since there were many dangerous animals in the woods that were bigger than her, her mother taught her how to fend for herself and other things like camouflage. Since she was also part skunk, she leaned how to use her natural essences to make stench bombs or tear gas, so she could escape should she be caught in a pinch. Since hunting was part of the family, she held great respect for it. However,one day, during a family hunt, she spotted one of the most dangerous animals of the woods. Wanting to impress her parents (the animals meat had great value and was rare) she went to fight the great beast. Her mother tried to stop her, but her father decided to see how she would react, and intervene if needed. However, the animal was but a trap of a rival huntsmen Noxian company. Sequestring Spyla, they were pursued by her parents, who were gruesomely killed in her eyes. Seeking revenge, she waited for the opportunity to strike. When they arrived at Noxus to sell her as a slave to a high commander of noxus, she had the plan already devised. As soon as they opened the cage, she let out a tear gas made out of her own stench, blinding her captors. With swift movements, she ended their lives, which gave made her feel the joy of hunting like never before. The Noxian commander saw her potential, and decided to train her in the art of assassination. Though unsure at first, the feeling of hunting smart creatures gave her an adrenaline rush. Today she is the smartest assassin in the Noxus army that prefers her poison over a blade. Looking for her next victim she went for the best hunting grounds: The League of Legends. "Never underestimate your pray. The smallest of rats can beat the biggest of cats" Spyla, Noxus' Silent Cloud Hope you enjoyed my champion. Leave comments on the balance and have as much fun reading this as I had making her (though I know she isn't going to be real). Category:Custom champions